1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for pressing and finishing clothing, and more particularly relates to a trouser pressing apparatus.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Various machines are known to assist in forming or otherwise treating articles of clothing. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,820 to O'Boyle discloses a garment treating apparatus. The apparatus is adapted to treat the upper portion of a pair of trousers and includes an extremely complex expandable form for the trousers. Steam is employed. No provision is made to treat the legs of the trousers; only the upper portion of the trousers can be treated.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,433,396 to Swartz discloses a garment pressing apparatus and method. Again using steam, shaping and wrinkle removing can be accomplished for a garment having tubular portions. U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,361 to O'Boyle discloses a garment treating apparatus similar to the previously-discussed O'Boyle Pat. U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,572 discloses a waist expander for a trouser finisher. U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,516 to Dahman discloses a device and method for drying pants wrinkle-free. The basic concept is to provide expandible pieces for the waist of the pants and to blow hot air into the interior of the pants with a hair dryer.
While the above-described prior art apparatuses have been helpful in treating trousers and similar garments, they exhibit certain deficiencies. For example, the portions adapted to hold the waist of the trousers can be quite complex. Further, it may be inconvenient to position the trousers on these apparatuses for treatment. Yet further, the devices may not be capable of treating the entire pair of trousers at the same time, nor may they be capable of creasing the trouser leg at the same time that the rest of the pants are being treated. Yet further, they may not make any provision for treatment of ladies'pants or trousers, wherein it may be desirable to form a pleasing round cuff shape without creasing of the trouser legs. Accordingly, there is a need for a trouser pressing apparatus with a simplified waist clamp assembly, which permits easy introduction of the trousers onto the apparatus as well as convenient positioning for treatment of same, and which is capable of shaping the legs of the trousers while treatment is being carried out. It would be desirable if the shaping could include either creasing of men's trousers or cuff-forming for ladies'trousers.